Server-based datacenters, sometimes known as server farms or server clusters, are a large collection of computers, often at a physically remote but network accessible location, that provide clients with expanded computing capability. The expanded computing capability typically is in the form of data storage, data processing, database management, file management, and website management.
Each computer of the system usually includes a base or case supporting a set of computer components. Depending on the application, computer components may include items such as one or more microprocessors, hard drives, solid state memory devices, routers and power supplies. More generally, there are many types of electronic equipment and/or other devices that may emit heat to the surrounding area during operation. To maintain such components at a safe operating temperature, the base or case of each computer or other heat generating device usually includes or is otherwise associated with a cooling fan that forces a current of environmentally controlled air from a front face of the computer or other device, across the components, and out through a back end of the computer or other device. In some cases, it is this current of air that defines the front and back ends of the computer or other device.
Somewhat resembling books in an open bookshelf, computers at a datacenter may be stacked in rack-like cabinets that are neatly arranged in rows separated by aisles. The aisles provide manual access to the front and back ends of the computers. The rows of computers are oriented such that each individual aisle is exposed solely to computer fronts or solely to computer backs. Thus, the front ends of computers in one row face the front ends of computers in the next row across the aisle. In the very next aisle, the back ends of computers on opposite sides of that aisle face each other. Aisles of computer fronts are generally cooler than backside aisles due to the computer components heating the current of air developed by the computers' internal cooling fans. Thus, front side cooler aisles are often called “cold aisles,” and back side aisles are known as “hot aisles.” Each aisle being exposed to only computer fronts or to only computer backs creates an alternating arrangement of cold aisles and hot aisles. Similar arrangements of other types of electronic equipment or other devices that generate heat may be implemented to cool such devices during operation.
Datacenters usually run nonstop and generate a lot of heat. Consequently, a building air conditioning system is usually needed to prevent the computers from overheating. In the event of a fire, a generally inert gas system or some other type of fire suppression system automatically activates to prevent or reduce (e.g., minimize) damage.